Mon nom est Peter
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE.OS.Junior,Wormtail,Scabbers,Pettigrew... Beaucoup de noms pour une seule personne pour un seul traître... Mais qui Peter estil véritablement ? Une petite incursion, au fil du temps, dans les penseés et les sentiments du Quatrième Maraudeur...


_Disclaimer : Peter et cie appartiennent à JKR... Comment ça vous vous en doutiez !_

_Un jour un reviewer m'a dit à propos d'une de mes fic que mon Peter était conforme à la tradition: mangeant plus que de raison et n'étant pas spécifiquement fin... Cela m'a tellement turlupinée que je me suis permise cette petite relecture du personnage. En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Très bonne lecture ! LVEB_

_PS: à l'origine cette fic était en plusieurs chapitres qui suivaient l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire... D'où les séparations par des titres..._

**JUNIOR**

Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew junior. Je porte le même nom que mon père. Mon père... Il est mort quand j'avais quatre ans. Un accident. Depuis je vis seul avec maman. Elle, elle reste fidèle au souvenir de papa. Il y a de quoi... Papa était un grand auror. Un très grand auror. C'était aussi un bel homme. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs de quand il était vivant mais il y a un grand portrait de lui dans le salon. Il y respire la joie de vivre et la loyauté. Il est grand et mince. Pas comme moi. Moi je ressemble à maman. Petit et replet. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais on ne choisit pas ce qu'on est. Il y a des fatalités auxquelles on ne peut que se plier. Le libre arbitre et toutes ces histoires de choix ce ne sont que des illusions . De jolis contes destinés à nous faire oublier que nous ne sommes que des pantins aux destins tout tracé. Des dindons de cette farce qu'est la vie. On ne change jamais le monde. On essaie juste de faire aux mieux avec ce qu'on voulait, avec ce qu'on désirait, ce qu'on espérait. De tous mes rêves j'ai fait le deuil. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris . On ne peut que se soumettre au destin. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Pas d'échappatoire. Il ne sert à rien de se battre. L'univers est un immense piège à loup dans lequel nous sommes tous pris. Chaque mouvement pour se dégager ne fait que nous enfoncer un peu plus.

Moi j'aurais voulu être aussi bien que mon père. Mais je n'ai jamais été que "Junior". C'est pourquoi maman m'a regardé grandir avec désapprobation. J'étais si différent du fils qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. J'étais si différent de l'image accrochée dans le salon. Je n'aime pas le sport :"Et ton père qui était si bon en quidditch !". Mes notes sont médiocres: "Tu sais ton père n'a eu que des optimal à ses BUSEs" . Je ne suis pas beau: " Et ton père qui était si joli garçon..." La seule chose qu'elle a jamais approuvée chez moi ce sont mes amis. Sirius est si beau, James si intelligent et Remus si gentil ! Lorsqu'elle me regarde la seconde d'après je sens bien qu'elle se demande pourquoi ce trio de rêve est devenu un quatuor claudiquant.

Mais attention, n'allez pas croire que maman soit une mauvaise mère. Elle a toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi. Elle m'a toujours aidé et conseillé. Elle a eu les mots et la tendresse inquiète des autres mères: "ne rentres pas trop tard, Junior. Pense à ton écharpe il fait froid...". Elle était fière de moi lorsque je suis allé à Gryffondor: "la même maison que ton père..." Je n'ai pas osé lui expliquer ce que le choixpeau m'avait dit : "Tu es un cas difficile petit. Pas assez loyal pour Poufsouffle... Pas assez ambitieux pour serpentard... Pas assez assoiffé de connaissance pour serdaigle... Et pour gryffondor, trop de peur... Mais après tout... c'est peut-être là ta place ? Pour apprendre à te battre. Oui... Oui, gryffondor te montrera la voix... Si tu en as la volonté..." Non maman je n'ai pas été choisi pour mes capacités exceptionnelles comme papa. J'ai été choisi en raison de ce que j'avais à apprendre. Un choix par défaut. Un choix qui m'a d'emblée montré mes failles. Amertume. A 11 ans déjà je savais que je n'aurai jamais la volonté dont parlait ce petit bout de feutre élimé. Et j'ai eu raison. A 11ans un chapeau magique me damait le pion. A 11 ans mon destin de perdant était déjà scellé.

Je lève les yeux vers le portrait de papa. Il est là impassible, élégant, avec sa fine moustache blonde et ses yeux rieurs. Il reste le modèle inaccessible, l'image inatteignable sur laquelle je n'ai même pas la liberté de cracher. Papa m'a emprisonné dans sa mort. Je suis brusquement pris d'une rage folle, incontrôlable. Là haut dans ton cadre doré, sais tu au moins combien je te hais ? Tes yeux fixes ont ils vu les couleurs de ma colère ? Tes oreilles peintes entendent elles les injures murmurées chaque jour à ton encontre ? Humes tu l'odeur écoeurante de l'affection morte et décomposée que je te portais ? Y prends tu du plaisir ? Je te déteste. Tu es un soleil et moi, personne ne me regarde. "Peter Pettigrew ? Le célèbre auror ? Vous lui êtes apparenté ?" Je voudrais te rouler dans la boue, te salir, te souiller, réduire ton souvenir en miette pour avoir une place. Pour pouvoir respirer autre chose que la senteur rancie de tes mérites passés.

Maman m'appelle: "Junior !". Non, maman ne m'appelle pas. Elle appelle ton fils. Le pâle reflet de ce que tu as un jour été. Le souvenir de vos trop brèves étreintes. La copie ratée. "Junior !" Je vous hais tous les deux. Et je hais ce sobriquet ridicule qui n'est même pas un véritable nom. "Junior". O que j'en veux à maman de te chercher dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi ! "Junior !" Je vous déteste, je vous hais... mon nom est Peter. Mon nom est Peter.

Maman s'impatiente: "Junior !"Alors, comme d'habitude je réponds. Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plait. Obtempérer. Mieux vaut changer ses désirs que l'ordre du monde. On me dit serviable... Ma seule qualité... La seule chose qu'on apprécie chez moi. Alors je laisse croire au moins à cela. Je corresponds de mon mieux à l'image du bon gros gentil nigaud qu'on se fait de moi. Je ne déçois personne. Mais au fond, tout au fond de moi, je n'oublie pas: mon nom est Peter.

**WORMTAIL**

Sirius, James et Remus... Mes amis. Vous êtes la plus belle chose qu'il m'ai jamais été de donné de connaître. Mes amis je me souviens de vous... Je me souviens...

Je me souviens de James... Mon James si courageux... Et si peu sûr de lui. Mais brave, brave comme le lion, brave comme les héros des vieilles légendes déjà oubliées. Celui qui avance et ne s'arrête pas. Celui qui entraîne les marcheurs à sa suite. Le chef. Le cerf dont la ramure est une couronne. Mon ami Prongs au port princier.

Je me souviens de Sirius. Ô mon capricieux ami Sirius. Inébranlable comme le roc et pourtant insaisissable comme l'eau qui coule. Toi qui semble t'être entièrement donné en un franc éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne les ombres mouvantes de tes yeux. Mon ami aux moues enfantines et aux désirs impératifs. Mon ami entier dans ses colères comme dans ses volontés. Mais mon ami loyal, mon ami fidèle... Mon ami Padfoot, le chien aux oreilles soyeuses.

Je me souviens de Remus. Remus le bon, Remus cher à mon coeur. Celui qui sait écouter et partager. Mon ami mystérieux qui cache sa tristesse derrière un éternel sourire. Mon ami si fort, mon ami responsable. Mon ami victorieux les matins de pleine lune. Toi qui regarde les cicatrices que tu t'es faites la veille avec fierté; fier qu'elles soient sur ton propre corps et non sur celui des autres. Mon ami si fort et si doux à la fois, les deux face de la lune. Je me souviens du loup et de l'homme. Je me souviens de mon ami Moony.

Ô mes amis... Déjà je me souviens de vous. De votre voix, de votre rire. Comme si tout cela n'était plus. Pourtant vous êtes vivants. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, tous les trois. Vous étiez émerveillés autour d'un berceau. émerveillé par le miracle de la vie . La vie si prodigieuse. Vous contempliez avec respect la chair tendre et rosée d'un nouveau né. Votre regard s'attardait sur les mains minuscules mais déjà si parfaites. Et vous avez souri devant le petit nez dont les ailes palpitaient si fort. Inspirer, expirer. Déjà le rythme lent et régulier de la vie . Pour la première fois je vous ai vu tous les trois réunis sans plaisanter. Vous étiez fascinés par le petit morceau d'univers qui venait de naître devant vous.

Moi je suis resté à l'écart. Je suis resté dans l'ombre. Comme toujours. Car je savais. Je savais que la vie est fragile. Que la vie est un songe qui ne demande qu'à se briser. Moi j'errais déjà dans l'obscurité. Les ténèbres m'avaient appelé. Et je n'ai pas su résister. Parce que je ne suis ni brave,ni loyal, ni fort. Parce que je ne suis ni Prongs ni Padfoot, ni Moony. Parce que je suis simplement Wormtail le rat. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à ce qu'on est et je ne sais pas me battre. Je n'ai jamais su d'ailleurs.

Oui je ne suis que le rat . Le rat faible et mesquin. La part d'ombre de votre aveuglante lumière. Je l'ai su dès le jour de ma première métamorphose. Votre amitié m'avait redonné espoir. Je n'étais pas si lamentable puisque vous vous intéressiez à moi. Ô l'espoir fou qui me tenaillait alors, l'espoir insensé qui me rongeait le ventre. Je voulais conjurer les mauvais sorts, oublier les fées maléfiques qui s'étaient approché de mon lit d'enfant, faire taire l'écrasant spectre de mon père. Je voulais étinceler, être aussi bien que vous. Et malgré les échecs je ne me décourageais pas. J'avançais à la force des poignets. Mes mains se sont si souvent ensanglanté sur un obstacle trop dur pour moi que ma mémoire est striées de douloureuses cicatrices. Douloureuses mais bienheureuses car ce temps était encore celui de l'espérance. Et puis il y a eu ce jour d'été, ce triste jour d'été. Vous vous en rappelez, n'est ce pas ? Ce jour sinistre où je me suis transformé pour le première fois. Bien après vous évidemment. Je me suis transformé... En rat. Douleur. Amertume. Rattrapé par ma mesquine nature. Malgré mes efforts, malgré mon désir. J'étais cloué au sol avant même d'avoir pu m'envoler. Et j' ai compris, j'ai vu l'abysse infranchissable qui me séparait de vous, ô mes amis de la lumière, mes amis des jours heureux. Vous, vous n'avez pas voulu voir cela. Vous êtes trop bons. Vous avez détourné pudiquement les yeux. Vous m'avez montré les innombrables avantages de ma condition. Petit, discret, efficace. Cependant moi je savais; je connaissais les autres adjectifs qui résonnent depuis si longtemps en mon âme: lâche, faible, minable. Ces adjectifs auxquels mon coeur s'habitue depuis ma naissance. Les adjectifs de Wormtail.

Alors quand Il m'a parlé, quand Il m'a menacé, je n'ai pas résisté. J'ai commencé à vous tromper, à vous trahir. Je vous entraînais dans mes propres ténèbres. Je signais votre arrêt de mort. Le coeur lourd j'obéissais à la fatalité de ce que je suis. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

Et maintenant mes amis votre lente agonie a commencé sans que vous le sachiez. Je vous emporte dans ma chute. Je vous regarde tomber. Vous êtes devenus des étoiles filantes mes amis. Vous avez la beauté de ce qui ne dure pas. Le charme de l'éphémère. Mais fasse le ciel qu'un jour vous puissiez me pardonner. Mon dernier espoir. Oubliez Wormtail le maudit et rappelez vous... Rappelez vous de Peter. Car mon nom est Peter. Peter...

**SCABBERS**

Il y a des rires autour de moi. Des rires en cascade, des rires argentins, des rires clochettes. Ces rires sont fées: vivants et magiques. Ils indiquent les portes de l'autre monde. Du jardin perdu de l'innocence. Les rires qui m'entourent ont une identité propre. Je pourrais presque les toucher, les embrasser. Je me soule de ces rires. Ils sont mon alcool, ma délivrance, ma liberté . Chaque jour je me perds un peu plus en eux. Je m'oublie dans ces rires d'enfants.

Car les enfants avec qui je vis sont des enfants-soleils. Ils ont anéanti la grisaille de ma vie. Et si à leur contact mon pelage se teintait d'arc en ciel je n'en serais pas surpris. Car ces enfants aux cheveux fauves portent la lumière. Ils sont la flamme fragile de l'espoir. Ô enfants lumières, petits enfants-soleil que je connais si bien. Je sais les couleurs de vos rires, je connais la douceur de votre peau. J'ai senti la caresse de vos mains tour à tour poisseuses et parfumées. Mes yeux sont accoutumés à la lueur qui émane de vous. Et mon vieux coeur se réchauffe à votre chaleur. Je vous connais si bien. Chacun d'entre vous par son prénom: Bill d'abord . Bill le brave, le fort, le capitaine des pirates. Celui qui recherche l'épée magique des légendes en secret. Puis Charlie. L'ami des bêtes. Le seul qui parle à la goule tapie dans les canalisations. Et là, Percy, mon petit maître, mon ami enfant. Celui qui me soigne, qui me donne à manger régulièrement et à heure fixe. Percy le sérieux. Fred et George, les jumeaux farceurs toujours après lui. Eux qui tentent depuis des années de me changer en hippogriffe. Qui se désespèrent de voir que des ailes ne m'ont pas encore poussées. Ici, Ron, romantique sans le savoir. Lui qui de toutes les histoires préfère celles des princesse qui dorment au bois. Et puis Ginny, la petite dernière, ma toute petite fille, ma toute belle. Celle dont les caresses restent les plus douces. Celle dont les cheveux sentent la framboise et la mûre sauvage. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny... Tous ces prénoms que je répète comme une litanie. La litanie de mes saints à moi. De mes petits protecteurs.

Mes enfants-soleil... Je vous invoque tous les jours. Tous les soirs. A chaque instant de ma vie. Avant de me lever. Avant d'affronter le nouveau jour et l'araignée du remord qui file sa toile en un coin poussiéreux de mon coeur. Avant que la nuit ne tombe et que je ne ferme les yeux. Avant que les cauchemars ne m'assaillent. Petits enfants soleils, pourquoi donc n' habitez vous pas mes rêves ?

Mes rêves, ô mes rêves sont si sombres. Si tristes. Je vois la mort partout. Je vois un cerf couché sur le sol dur, couché sur le sol froid, mort, fixe, figé, immobile, glacé. Je vois un chien qui se cogne aux barreau de sa cage. Je vois un loup qui hurle à la lune sa solitude. Je vois la mort qui m'attend et me guette. Et je vois l'ombre sombre de l'araignée-remord. Elle file sa toile pour moi. Et plus je me débats, plus sa soie gluante m'emprisonne. Alors elle me fixe de ses yeux au mille facettes. Et dans ces yeux miroirs, je vois ce qui aurait pu être et qui n'a pas été. Par ma faute. Alors le miroir se brise. Quatre éclats, quatre éclats tranchants qui me rentrent dans le coeur. Mes petits enfants-soleil pourquoi donc n'est-ce pas vous qui habitez mes rêves ?

Vous qui n'avez que la joie pour devise. Vous qui portez le bonheur pour étendard. Et l'innocence... L'innocence que je ne connais plus, elle emplit chacune de vos paroles d'homme en devenir. Ô mes enfants-soleil, vous qui vous riez de moi. Vous qui dites que je ne suis qu'un vieux rat. Un vieux rat qui ne fait que dormir. Mes petits enfants-soleil... Non, je ne dors pas. A travers mes paupières à demi closes, je veille. Je veille pour échapper aux cauchemars qui me traquent et qui auront ma peau. Je veille pour m'emplir chaque jour de la vie qui jaillit de vos rires si clairs. Et puis je veille pour vous. Je veille sur vous. Je vous protège de toutes mes forces de rat. Parce qu'il en est d'autres, d'autres que je n'ai pas su protéger. D'autres que j'ai trahi. D'autres enfants-soleil dont la lumière s'est éteinte. Par ma faute.

Ô mes tout petits enfants-soleil je veille et je prie. Je prie ce dieu qui n'existe pas, je prie Merlin, je prie Morgane, je prie n'importe qui, je prie n'importe quoi et je prierai le diable s'il le fallait. Je prie pour que le mal ne vous atteigne pas. Qu'il ne vous détruise pas comme il l'a fait pour moi. Moi qui ne suit qu'un rat. Rat lamentable. Wormtail ou Scabbers. Je prie, mes petits enfants-soleil, pour que vous gardiez votre joie. Pour qu'elle soit votre flambeau. Qu'elle éclaire votre route pour toujours et à jamais.

Et que le ciel daigne écouter ma requête. La requête de Peter.

**PETTIGREW**

Le Maître est là. Le Maître parle. De lui ruisselle la puissance à l'état pur. Lorsqu'il claque des doigts, les hommes se couchent devant lui. Même ces hommes cauchemars qui étendent peu à peu leur domination sur le monde sorcier.

Le Maître est là. Le Maître parle et je l'écoute. Ses paroles me laissent froid. Je ne crois pas au combat qu'il prêche. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Les yeux verts de la belle Lily Evans m'en ont toujours empêché. Mais j'écoute sa voix. Cette voix qui enfle et retombe comme la mer qui mugit. La puissance à l'état pur. On dit que les serpents hypnotisent leur proie avant de la dévorer. Il est le serpent et je suis le rat. Il est ce que je ne suis pas. Mon reflet inversé dans le miroir, mon double, mon négatif. Il est fort et je suis faible. Tout est dit .

Et je le suis. Jusqu'au bout du monde. De toutes mes forces, de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme. Malgré le remord qui me tue. Parce qu'il est puissant et que suis faible. Parce que j'aime me griser de ce pouvoir qui n'est pas le mien. Parce que le Mal sait être séduisant. Parce que là était ma destinée. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

J'avance et j'obéis à chacun de ses ordres. C'est moi qui lui ai permis de renaître. La chair du serviteur donné volontairement. C'est moi. Je suis le serviteur. J'ai participé au déferlement de la puissance sur notre monde. Je ne suis plus tout à fait rien. J'existe ne serait ce qu'un peu. Car si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La ruine, le sang, le meurtre sont là. Aussi à cause de moi. J'ai enfin obtenu une place dans le fragile déroulement de l'univers. Je suis devenu la pierre d'angle. Et peu importe si l'édifice du monde s'écroule. Pendant une brève seconde j'aurais goûté pour moi seul la jouissance d'avoir été quelqu'un.

Mais le monde ne s'écroulera pas. Il y aura toujours des hommes de bonne volonté. Des Sirius, des Remus et des James. Il y aura toujours des Lily belles à faire peur et prêtes à se battre jusqu'au sacrifice et à la mort pour que le monde vive. Et c'est bien comme ça. Tout est dans l'ordre.

Le Maître est là . Le Maître parle. Je frémis sous son regard. La puissance est si belle à regarder. Elle emplit tout le vide de mon coeur. Elle me fascine. La force m'a toujours fasciné. Il y a eu la force de mes amis dont l'intensité lumineuse me protégeait. Et puis il y a eu la force noire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle a balayé la lumière en un souffle. Et j'ai aimé voir cela.

J'aime regarder. J'ai toujours aimé regarder. Je regardais James et Sirius autrefois. James et le Vif d'or. Sirius et les filles. James et Sirius contre Snape. Ils étaient jeunes et tellement confiants que pour moi ils dominaient l'univers. Mon univers à moi. L'univers de Poudlard. Ensuite nous sommes sortis. Nous avons affrontés le monde extérieur. Et j'ai rencontré la véritable puissance. Celle contre laquelle ni James, ni Sirius, ni même Dumbledore ne pouvaient rien. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je me suis rangé de son côté. Parce que j'aimais le goût de sa force.

J'ai continué à regarder. J'ai vu d'autres choses: ceux qui ploient sous l'imperium, ceux qui pleurent sous le doloris et ceux qui meurent... J'étais fasciné. J'ai fait le pire pour continuer à voir. J'ai fait le pire pour sentir ma propre force. J'ai trahi. J'ai même tué.

Aujourd'hui le Maître est là. Aujourd'hui le Maître parle. A nouveau. Comme d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Car je ne l'écoute plus. Plus comme avant. Le maître n'est pas le plus fort. Aujourd'hui j'ai croisé des yeux verts. Des yeux qui ressemblent à ceux de la belle Lily Evans. Aussi pleins de défi que les siens. J'avais compris cela autrefois. Il y a longtemps. Lorsque Lily et James étaient encore vivants. J'avais compris que Lily était la plus forte des deux. Que sans en avoir l'air c'était elle qui tenait le navire de leurs vies. Le courageux James n'était qu'un petit garçon devant elle. Et toutes ses bravades ne faisaient pas le poids. C'était Lily qui le rendait fort.

Oui, Lily était la plus forte et on le lisait dans ses yeux. On savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de tout, jusqu'au bout d'elle même pour sauver ce qu'elle aimait. Et si James était courageux, elle... Elle était forte d'amour.. Et dans les yeux verts que j'ai croisé, il y avait cette même puissance. Cette puissance qui s'ignore encore. Mais qui est là... Présente... Donnant un sens à l'existence qu'elle conduit. Et même si le Maître ne le dit pas je sais qu'il la craint plus que tout. Il cèdera devant elle. Car c'est elle qui fait et défait les hommes. C'est elle qui impulse son rythme à l'univers.

Un jour... Un jour j'aiderai ces yeux qui me rappellent Lily. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain... J'ai peur encore. Mais je le ferai. Je n'ai pas le choix. Les yeux verts m'ont sauvés: Nous sommes liés. Une vie pour une vie. Il n'y a pas d'alternative... J'obéis au destin. Et peut-être aussi un peu au souvenir de la belle Lily Evans. Celle qui ne m'appelait ni Wormtail, ni Pettigrew. Seulement Peter... Non, le hasard n'existe pas.

**MON NOM EST PETER**

Cette nuit aurait pu être si douce. Elle était faite de velours noir et de mousseline sombre. Elle était née pour le calme et la sérénité . Et l'on n'aurait entendu que les histoires que le vent chuchote doucement aux arbres frémissants. Car le vent est un grand conteur. C'est lui qui me murmure ce soir ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne sera pas.

Car ma belle nuit de velours est déchirée par des éclairs de lumière colorée. Et les paroles du vent sont entrecoupées de cris et de gémissements. Ce soir on se bat. Peut-être est ce la fin qui arrive... Peut-être pas... J'ai mal... J'ai si mal... Et je pleure sur une nuit gâchée et sur mes mains qui se tâchent de rouge lorsque je les porte à mon côté. Tout se mélange... Il fait si chaud ce soir.

Je ne me bats plus... je fuis. Je suis mon étoile à moi. Mon étoile de couard et de lâche... Mon étoile... mon destin. Je suis un traître. Par deux fois. Mes amis pour mon maître. Mon maître pour deux yeux verts. Il n'y a pas d'alternative et les fantômes me poursuivent. La meute enragée de mes remords est à mes trousses. Je cours sans savoir où aller. J'ai tellement mal. Est ce que c'est mon coeur qui saigne ainsi? Mon coeur qui s'est ouvert comme la boîte de Pandore ? Et les spectres du passés qui en ressortent ? Lily... James... Sirius... Il fait trop chaud. La douleur lancinante me perce la poitrine et crève ce qui me reste de raison. La vie n'est qu'une bulle de savon éphémère poussée par le grand vent conteur. J'ai mal.

Mon coeur s'ouvre trop. Il y a du sang partout. Mais ce n'est pas le mien. Le grand cerf et le chien glacé aux yeux vides et froid... leur sang... le mien... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais su. J'ai mal. Mon coeur est en train de mourir. Chacun de ses battements me le hurle. Et les hurlements me vrillent les oreilles. Mon coeur s'ouvre trop. Il y a un précipice devant mes pas. Je ne veux pas mourir. Il y a un précipice noir et sombre. Comme la nuit. Mais si froid. Je frissonne alors que la sueur me coule du front. Je ne veux pas mourir.

J'ai mal. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Qui est "je" ? Des visages me tournent dans la tête... Une fille rousse. Un garçon à lunette. Un autre aux cheveux noirs et longs. Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Pitié, dites moi... Ayez pitié... La fille aux cheveux fauves redit ces mots avec moi. Ayez pitié... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait... mon coeur s'ouvre... du sang partout . Sur mes mains, sous mes ongles. Impossible à laver, à effacer. Dans ma bouche le goût métallique du sang. Je crache tout ce que je peux. Mais rien n'y fait, rien ne part. Et l'odeur du sang me submerge. Du sang devant mes yeux... Il faut les arracher ! Je ne veux plus rien voir ! Je n'ai rien fait... je suis innocent... J'ai si mal.. je ne veux pas mourir.

Je tombe. Dans le fossé noir. Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur. Et puis soudain... le sol. Le sol dur à mes genoux. Et l'herbe. L'odeur de l'herbe. L'herbe qui me pique les mains. Je me rappelle. Je fuis. La bataille continue... J'ai mal. Je me rappelle... Junior, Wormtail, Pettigrew, Scabbers... Et mon nom est Peter. Mon nom est Peter... Peter. Peter... Peter... Je suis vivant et je ne veux pas mourir.

Je lève les yeux. Devant moi quelqu'un se tient debout. Est ce la mort qui m'attend ainsi ? Un éclair de lumière. Des yeux pâles, des cheveux gris et des cernes. Remus... Oui c'est bien la mort. Car tu vas me tuer, n'est ce pas Moony ?J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne vais pas mourir. La voix de mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal me revient comme une ritournelle. Elle chuchote pointue, aigue, sinistre... "L'argent est fatal aux loups garous... Vous m'écoutez Mr Pettigrew? L'argent est fatal aux loups garous... Par Merlin, arrêtez de faire le zouave avec Mr Lupin. Répétez après moi. L'argent est fatal aux loups garous. retenez bien ça... Ca peut toujours servir... l'argent est fatal aux loups garous."

Remus ne dit rien. Il me regarde. Toujours si maître de lui. L'argent est fatal aux loups garous et ma main est d'argent. Dis moi Remus est ce que tu crieras quand ma main te toucheras. Ma main, le salaire de mes peines et de mes trahisons ? Est ce que tu garderas ton fameux contrôle de toi que seul la pleine lune peut entamer? Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Mais je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Et j'ai si mal. L'argent est fatal aux loups garous.

-"Wormtail..."

Non, ne m'appelle pas ainsi... Mon nom est Peter. Peter tu devrais le savoir ... Peter... Ma main se crispe derrière mon dos. Peut-être serait ce mieux que tu aies mal après tout. Pour m'ajouter un remord de plus. Pour parachever mon oeuvre. Pour faire un compte rond. Pour que tu sois la victime parfaite et moi le monstre fini. Pour achever le renversement de valeurs qui ne signifient plus rien. Le monstre et la victime... Ca n'a jamais rien voulu dire d'ailleurs. Car tu as toujours été une victime, n'est ce pas Remus ? Victime de Greyback, de l'intolérance, des autres... et pour finir ma victime. La victime du traître. Pour ça ils t'accorderont l'ordre de Merlin de seconde classe. Peut être de première... Ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu te regarder en face. Ceux qui te traitaient d'hybrides et de bête à abattre. En fait tu devrais me remercier Remus... pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi...

-"Wormtail..."

Tu t'avances. Je te hais de ce que je vais devoir faire. L'argent est fatal aux loups garous et ton ordre de Merlin sera posthume. Moi on me jettera à la fosse commune... mais je vais vivre, n'est ce pas ? Et ta baguette ne te servira à rien. L'argent est fatal aux loups garus. J'ai si mal dans la poitrine.

-"Wormtail..."

De la pitié dans ta voix ? Ai je l'air si lamentable ? Mais j'ai toujours eu l'air lamentable . Je suis un minable tu ne te souviens pas ? Au fond tu l'as toujours pensé. Toi et les autres. Je vous hais!

Tu recules ? Tu as peur ? N'aimes tu pas ma main? Ma belle main qui luit doucement sous la lune. Ma main aux reflets argentés. Tu vas mourir Remus. Tu ne verras pas l'été qui s'annonce. Ni ton fils grandir. Parce qu'il paraît que tu as eu un enfant. Un enfant en pleine guerre! Avec une Auror! Tu es fou Remus! Plus fou que moi. On ne paries pas sur l'avenir avec la Mort. Parce qu'elle gagne à tous les coups, toujours. Toujours Remus... tu m'entends?

Te voilà bloqué contre un arbre. Plus d'échappatoire. Et ma main d'argent qui ne te touche pas encore est partout autour de toi. Tu vois la vie ressemble à ça. A une voie sans issue. Il n'y a pas d'alternative . Et marche ou crève...

Un cri retentit. Une fille hurle ton nom. Sa baguette est brandie. Mais elle n'ose rien faire. Ma main est à quelques millimètres de ton visage. Faut il qu'elle t'aime, Remus... tu la regarde, désespéré. Je sens la peur qui exsude de tous les pores de sa peau. Je connais la peur. C'est ma seule véritable amie. C'est elle qui m'a accompagné durant toutes ces années. Et toi Remus tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Ma main frôle ta joue... tu grimace de douleur. Et si j'accentues la pression, hein ?

-"Ayez pitié..." .

La fille a lâché sa baguette. Elle voudrait courir vers toi. Mais elle n'ose pas. Tu vas mourir Remus. Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-"Pas Remus, je vous en supplie pas lui..."

La voix s'est faite implorante. Oh oui elle t'aime Remus. Comme Lily aimait James.. Ma main autour de ton cou. Toi aussi tu hurles maintenant. Toi aussi tu as mal.

-"Je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place... "

Elle sanglote. Cette fille aux cheveux roses qui t'aime, elle sanglote à émouvoir les pierres. Mais moi j'ai déjà perdu mon coeur. Un soir d'Halloween... Il y a des années de cela... Tu te rappelles Remus. Non tu ne te rappelles pas. Tu as trop mal pour ça.

-"Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... pas Remus!"

La voix n'est plus qu'un gémissement. Le coeur d'une femme est en train de se briser . Dans quelques secondes il sera tout à fait mort. Comme le mien. Car dans quelque secondes je vais passer ma main sur tes plaies qui saignent encore. L'argent va se mêler au sang. Et tu vas mourir.

-"Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié"

Je frissonne. Ma main se suspend. La fille pleure toujours. Mais une autre voix s'est mêlée à la sienne. Une autre voix qui supplie. Une voix morte et dont je me souviens. Morte en suppliant. La douleur me reprend.

-"Ayez pitié..."

Mes fantômes sont revenus. Derrière la fille aux cheveux rose je distingue une crinière rousse.

-"Ayez pitié..."

Lily... alors c'est ça que tu as dit au Maître avant de mourir... "Ayez pitié...". C'est ça ? Tu ne réponds rien ? ma belle Lily... Tu avances vers moi. Et tes yeux verts m'implorent et me supplient. J'ai si mal et il fait si chaud. La fille aux cheveux roses me regarde prise d'un espoir insensé. C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux. Le même amour au fond des yeux.

-"Ayez pitié..."

Lily a disparu. Ce n'était qu'un des spectres qui me hantent et qui n'a de réalité que celle de ma raison qui vacille. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Je vais tuer Remus. Et pourtant... Lily... Si c'était toi et la fille aux cheveux roses qui aviez raison ? Si je m'étais trompé depuis le début... Si rien n'était écrit... Si l'on pouvait choisir...

-"Ayez pitié..."

Mon dernier ami est à mes pieds. Autour de nous la bataille fait rage. Si je pouvais choisir...

Qu'est ce que je choisirai ?

Je recule. Ma main d'argent derrière mon dos. Tu vas vivre Remus. Vivre... Et moi je vais mourir. Mes yeux se brouillent. La douleur à mon côté s'accentue. La fille aux cheveux roses se précipite vers toi, Remus. Elle t'embrasse. Elle te serre contre elle comme pour vérifier que tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Je m'éloigne. Une voix rauque retentit.

-"Peter ?"

Oui, Remus, tu as raison. Je suis Peter. Je suis enfin Peter. Je suis libre. Je trébuche. A nouveau le sol sous mes paumes. A nouveau le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Voilà à quoi la mort ressemble. Pourquoi en avais-je si peur ?Une main m'attrape par l'épaule. Et je murmure:

-"Pardon..."

Mon ami pleure. Et moi je souris. J'ai trouvé la paix. Mes fantômes sont revenus. Mais leur souffle est chaud et leurs visages colorés. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont vivants. Ils viennent vers moi. Ils sont trois. J'ai de plus en plus mal. Ils me tendent les bras. Je les connais. Mais leur nom m'échappe. En riant ils se présentent: James, Sirius et Remus. Ils sont jeunes et beaux. Et je les aime déjà. Ils me demandent mon nom. Je leur réponds:

-"Mon nom est Peter"

Ils me sourient et m'invitent à les suivre. La douleur est insupportable. James prend ma main pour m'aider à me lever. Je n'ai plus mal. Remus me murmure que c'est terminé alors que Sirius nous fait presser le pas. Et tous les quatre nous partons, loin de la bataille et des larmes, à la rencontre des étoiles.


End file.
